walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epilogue (Video Game)
Epilogue discussion Story Talk Choice discussion anyone else feel vince's ending was BS? It depended on who's leg you shot but even that didn't make sense. see her's my reasoning,if you shot the thief it means you're better at living with a community. not to mention that it really doesn't matter who's leg you shot! i mean seriously it's not that life changing of a decision what matters is that you shot somone 22:41, August 10, 2013 (UTC)scarlet I agree. It's impossible to tell how your choice is going to affect the ending with Vince and considering that for most people it's the first episode they play, it's really a shame there is no way to convince him to go without replaying the whole game. And what sense does it make if everyone but him goes? "Donnie taught me that we should stick togethter!" - So now you're staying alone in the middle of nowhere? 19:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Uh, Danny kidnapped and raped an underage girl. If you choose him to escape with, it does say a lot about Vince's character - and that he might not be the best fit for a "good" community.Time4Tiddy (talk) 16:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Choosing to side with the guy who ruined a multitude more lives by cheating, stealing and swindling the community, lying in court, bragging about being a good liar, not having cared about his victims and not regretting it -all the while being in denial about being a criminal himself- is of course the far better option. A true Model Citizen to help build a new society of trust and justice. Right? Because he didn't physically harm anyone... Neither choice is perfect, but -considering the extreme circumstances of the choice itself and the new kind of world that has started- which one is the better/moral option is clearly in the eyes of the beholder, which is IMHO the reason why TTG chose to juxtapose physical and financial harm to peoples' lives (which both have psychological, potentially life-ruining consequences) utilizing two hot-button examples. Polarizing. And interesting, because at least as you three are concerned, the judgment of Vince's character is hinging on who he sides with here - not the fact that he himself is a murderer. And we can only assume at this point that he actually 'got' the right guy. What if he didn't? And would that even be a mitigating circumstance? And what does it tell about your precious morals if you think it is? Murder, people. Same goes for Lee. Does he redeem himself in your eyes or not? Or does it not matter anymore, for the conviction happened before the apocalypse (just as it did for Vince, Justin and Danny). Regardless of any of the above, making his decision to accept or decline Tavia's invitation dependant on this 'moral dilemma' of who to go with is, probably purposefully, opaque to the player. I find it illogical and a bit questionable, game-design wise. But who knows what happend 'on the road', after Vince chose. Surely, if Lee can be the hero/star of the first season and by virtue of his actions perhaps (if not almost surely) be forgiven by most NPCs and the player himself - why can't Danny or Justin redeem themselves; turn their lives/characters around? We know nothing about what they did with their lives after the incident. And, equally importantly, we don't know anything about these three peoples' characters and lives leading up to this point apart from their downfalls, yet judge them solely on that basis. Just sayin. 01:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC)